One Big Akatsuki Family
by I-luv-kimmimaro
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all daughters of Konan and Pein from the Akatsuki. One day they are found and taken to Konoha where they're given new families. While that happens, the Akatsuki are searching for their lil ones. Read and find out what happens (Characters may/will be OOC, just warning) Rated K for now. Cover by kartasmita from DA.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all daughters of Konan and Pein from the Akatsuki. One day they are found and taken to Konoha where they're given new families. While that happens, the Akatsuki are searching for their lil ones. Read and find out what happens ^_^ (Characters may/will be OOC, just warning)

—

Hello readers. Well here goes nothing. This is my first fan-made story ever, so any helpful comments will be appreciated. Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as it was enjoyable writing it. If this is someone else's idea, then please tell and ill take it down, otherwise I'm gonna keep it up. Also so you know, Setsuna is one of my OC's who is the Akatsuki medic.

Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Though a girl can dream cant she?

Chapter 1.

—Pein's study—

One quiet day, no day in particular really, a man with bright orange hair and lots of piercings was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when suddenly a woman's voice yelled, "PEIN!". Yep any old-

"PEIN!"

Wait, never mind. Lets continue.

(Pein POV)

'I heard a females voice. No doubt its Konan again, telling me to go get her some ice cream, ramen, and chips. If this wont be the death of me, I don't know what will. '

"PEIN! GET HERE NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU!", screamed the one we now know is Konan.

'Well I better go even if to quiet her down for now. I love her, but this pregnancy is too deadly.'

Sighing, he stands up and heads out the door and goes down the deserted hallway towards the Lounge room which he was sure Konan would be. As soon as he entered he noticed few things. 1. most, if not all, the akatsuki were standing around a very angry Konan. 2. There was a puddle of water around where Konan stood. And 3. He got the sudden impression his hand will most likely be broken soon.

"Pein, get me to the infirmary where Setsuna is right now, or I'll rip of every limb on your body, put you back together, and do it all over again!" Konan yelled in Pein's direction.

Pein, of course, gulped at the threat, cause he knew she could do what she threatened. So as to not anger her any further, went over to her, picked her up bridal style, and rushed her to the infirmary that was located somewhere in the compound.

—Infirmary—

(Setsuna POV)

I was working on an antidote, when I heard frantic running in my direction. I knew it was time. 'I can't wait, in a few hours, four new lil Akatsuki's will be added to the family.' Just as i finished that thought, the door burst open and i ordered Leader-sama to place her on the special table I had prepared.

"Ok, now, everyone, except Leader-sama, get OUT!" I yelled so everyone would do as I said. They all shrieked back in fear and all dashed out the door. As soon as Konan-sama was lying on the special bed, I got to work on birthing the babies that one day, i know, will be a great ninja's and four big disasters.

—After the birth—

(Pein's POV)

'Oh. My. God, who is in all the four corners of the earth! My hand hurts as hell!'

While I was having an inner turmoil about my, now, bruised and broken hand that i could not feel, i failed to notice Setsuna speaking to me until she, quite literally, yelled in my ear. I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to Setsuna with a 'were-you-talkin-to-me face'. The face i received back from the medic though, was not one i was expecting. I could usually read her like an open book, and now was one of those time. Her face clearly said 'hey carrot-top, i just helped birth your four kids and all you could worry about is your hand? Your really stupid'. I scowled at her to loos that face before i wipe it off for her.

"Leader-sama. Why don't you take a look at your new lil family." Setsuna stated to me, to, mostly likely, stop me from being angry. Well as soon an I turned my attention to Konan and the newborn babies, I stared. Just stared. Four. Four pink bundles. Four pink bundles that contain babies! And at that moment I did what any new father did when they saw this. I fainted.

(Konan's POV)

I was sitting up in bed after giving birth to the new little bundles of joy. I was smiling, and i was smiling like an idiot to prove i was overjoyed.

"Leader-sama. Why don't you take a look at your new lil family." Setsuna said to Pein. I turned to him and tried my best to take the idiotic smile off and replace it with a happy smile. Once Pein turned to me and the babies, it was like time stopped for him. He just stared at the four pink bundles of babies i have in my arms. Then after a couple seconds, he fainted. HE FAINTED!

"Pein!" I yelled, worried he seriously hit his head or something. I heard someone that was trying their very hardest to not burst out laughing by covering their mouths with their hands. I turned in the direction it was coming from, and saw the whole akatsuki with Hidan and Deidara with red faces. Now i was trying not to burst out laughing at the scene.

"Come in guys. Meet the four new little girls." I said to the men standing in the doorway. They all entered and came over.

"Ohhh Tobi likes the pretty girls. Tobi's a good boy." Tobi stated excitedly [Note: Tobi is just Tobi is this story. No Madara or Obito, just good ol Tobi ^_^].

"Hm? Why do they all have different hair colours, un? Goodness, theres pink, blonde, brown, and dark purple. Where did they get their hair colours from, un?" Deidara asked as he looked at the four girls. Not noticing the whole time I was getting angrier and the rest of the akatsuki were already outside the door to get out of the danger zone. Wise people.

"DEIDARA! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT UNUSUAL HAIR! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" I screamed at him. The look on his face was priceless. Too bad i was bout ready to chuck him to the other side of the planet.

"But Konan-chan, Tobi thought Deidara-sempai was a girl?" Tobi asked curiously coming through the door.

"Tobi, un! I'm not a girl, I'm a boy, un! I'm-" Deidara began on a rant to Tobi but was cut off by a voice on the floor, Pein most likely.

"Enough. Stop being so loud. Now! Someone help me up!" Pein shouted.

"Uh-uh yes sir, un!" Deidara hastily went to help up Pein and trying not to make him any angrier. I giggled at the sight. After Pein was up, he looked over to me and the babies that were crying and smiled. Everyone, except me and Setsuna, gaped at him. Obviously, Pein didn't smile enough, though i would want it any other way.

(Pein's POV)

After I got up and dusted myself of, i turned to look at my wife and baby girls. 'Deidara was right, they do have different coloured hair.' I smiled at them knowing that this is MY family.

"What do you wanna name them? I want to name two, The pink-haired one will be Sakura. It seems to fit her. And the brown-haired one will be Tenten. Thats seems to fit her too, since she moving about a lot." I said liking the idea. I was wondering though, what would Konan name the other two, i was starting to get worried.

"Hmmm, The blonde will be Ino. It means Boar, which is a sign of one of the zodiac," Oh great, i thought, as Konan continued to name the other and last baby. "And the one with the dark purple hair will be Hinata. She seems to be a bright person. Suits her." After naming the two girls, Konan smiled, as did I and the rest of the Akatsuki. 'These girls are contagious I think'.

What everyone failed to notice, was that Tobi was nowhere in site. Oh brother, what trouble is he gonna cause now that no one is looking. Poor Pein.

—

Hope you like the first chapter ^_^ This is my first ever story, fan-made or not. So no big flames please. ANY tips would be great. Also, this story needs a Beta, so if you would like too, or someone you know, then please PM me.

When all four girls grow up, they are gonna have like boyfriends/lovers or whatever. I know it's little early but, you know, never too early to know. Feel free to suggest pairings, but heres one rule. It cant be like any of the popular pairings like for example; SasukexSakura, NarutoxSakura, ShikamaruxTemari, ShikamaruxIno, NarutoxHinata, etc. etc. Pairings that are not found every often, or aren't found at all. It can be crazy pairings like; Killer BeexSakura, GaaraXIno, ShinoxTenten, ShikamaruxHinata, etc. etc. Just any pairings really. Just NOT pairings you find often. Have fun ^_^


	2. Chapter 2, The disaster and Rinnegan

**One Big Akatsuki Family**

Chapter 2

Oh wow, thanks so much for the reviews. I never thought anyone would read it, let alone comment. Thanks so much. Here is the second chapter, so have fun while reading it. Any tips on this story will be welcomed, and any ideas on what i should put into the story, will be looked over and might or might not be added. But any tips and ideas are awesome. Thanks so much again. Also, I'm so very sorry for the late update. I've been a bit busy. BUT, I will not be one of those people that start a story, but never ever finish it. It will be done, but dunno when. Another thing, someone said that I rushed it when Konan was choosing Ino and Hinata's names. I know, I apologise for that. This is my first Fanfic, so I have a lot to learn. **Rated T for Hidan****'****s mouth. **

Here so far are the votes for each girl:

Shikamaru and Sakura - 1

Killer Bee and Sakura - 1

Shino and Sakura - 1

Gaara and Sakura - 1

Sai and Sakura - 2

Sai and Ino - 2

Naruto and Ino - 2

Itachi and Ino - 1

Utakata and Ino - 1

Sasori and Ino - 1

Gaara and Ino - 1

Madara and Ino - 1

Deidara and Ino - 1

Shisui and Ino - 1

Hidan and Ino - 1

Suigetsu and Ino - 1

Mangetsu and Ino - 1

Kimimoro and Ino - 1

Sora and Ino - 1

Haku and Ino - 1

Sasuke and Hinata - 2

Kiba and Hinata - 2

Lee and Hinata - 1

Lee and Tenten - 1

Suigetsu and Tenten - 1

Kankuro and Tenten - 1

Keep voting people and remember: NO common pairings. (Wow thats a lot of suggestions, but keep'm comin ^_^)

Me: Every Akatsuki member will say this line each chapter so yeah. Its first up, Konan-sama.

Konan: Aw thanks. Oh um, Naomi-san doesn't own Naruto. She does have some Naruto accessories though.

**Last time: **

"What do you wanna name them? I want to name two, The pink-haired one will be Sakura. It seems to fit her. And the brown-haired one will be Tenten. Thats seems to fit her too, since she moving about a lot." I said liking the idea. I was wondering though, what would Konan name the other two, I was starting to get worried.

"Hmmm, The blonde will be Ino. It means Boar, which is a sign of one of the zodiac," Oh great, i thought, as Konan continued to name the other and last baby. "And the one with the dark purple hair will be Hinata. She seems to be a bright person. Suits her." After naming the two girls, Konan smiled, as did I and the rest of the Akatsuki. 'These girls are contagious I think'.

What everyone failed to notice, was that Tobi was nowhere in site. Oh brother, what trouble is he gonna cause now that no one is looking. Poor Pein.

**Now: **

**(****Tobi****'****s POV****)**

While everyone was watching the newborn babies, someone just couldn't keep his attention on the new little ones right now. He was off to the babies room to make it more… how should put it, unique? Cute? What he thought better for those lil bundles of joy? Yeah, thats the one. "Tobi's a good boy, so he will do the room thats meant for the babies." And with that last thing said, he walked into the room and started observing the room. "Yuck, Tobi doesn't like the colours in this room and Tobi doesn't think the babies will either. Tobi is going to make it better" Tobi said that and dashed out of the room to get the required supplies. He got some paint, things for the paint, something that looked like one of the kitchen utensils that is used on pointy things, stickers, and other things that he thought suitable. Once he grabbed everything, it was quite a comical site really. He had things everywhere, on him and the workshop that I'm sure Sasori will not be pleased with once he sees it. After making sure he had everything he went back to the room and set to work.

—**One or so hours later****—**

**(****Still Tobi****'****s POV****)**

"Hm. Tobi thinks Tobi did a great job. Leader will be pleased and maybe Kisame might make me cookies after all that hard work" Tobi replies once again looking over the room, pleased with what he did. He grins widely at the thought, though no one could see it. "Tobi will go tell Leader and Konan-chan. Ah!" Tobi exclaims, trying to pull of the sticky tape that somehow got caught on him while he was busy putting the stickers on the wall. (They were cute stickers too, might I add.) While he was tying to untangle himself, he trips and gets more tangled in the process. "Awww… Tobi is tied up in a really sticky situation. Maybe is Tobi pulls here…" Tobi says while pulling at his left arm to see if he can untangle himself, and in the process knocks over a…a very expensive vase, or something related to that. Now he knew that Kakuzu hated spending money, or wasting it, so he kew he would be in heaps of trouble. But, of course, he just continues struggling. BANG. CRASH. BANG. BOOM.

**(****Pein****'****s POV****)**

BANG. CRASH. BANG. BOOM. 'That can NEVER be a good sign' I think as I look around and I tell something, or someone, is missing. "Wait! Where's Tobi?!"

"Hm? He seems to have gotten himself into a mess again. I just hope I don't have to pay for anything." The one I most likely presume is Kakuzu talking while me and several others, except Konan and Setsuna-san, go to check on what happened. We look throughout the entire and the last place we look is… The babies new room. 'I swear, if I find him in here and he has ruined it…' I couldn't finish my train of thought when I open the door and find the state of the room. In my current state of unseen shock, I faintly hear Kakuzu mumbling about spending a lot of money. I am BEYOND MAD! I glare hard at Tobi and he cowers in the corner, well tries too, since he very… taped together.

**(****Konan****'****s POV****)**

I sigh. Hm, I briefly wonder what is happening, but when I hear the girls cry, I think nothing of until I feel a very deadly aura coming from the direction of the rooms, more specifically, the direction of the babies room.

"I hope they, specifically Pein, doesn't destroy the hideout." I say, hoping it comes true.

"TOBI!" I hear Pein yell 'Nope, nope its most likely not happening. I now just hope he doesn't get his other bodies involved.' Then, out of nowhere, six orange-haired people rushed by. 'Pein's other bodies…' I muse (It is six right? Cause there was the usual six you see as well as a girl, right? That makes all about seven bodies)

**(****Tobi****'****s POV****)**

Tobi hears the door open and Tobi sees leader-sama. What scares Tobi though, is the aura surrounding leader-sama. He is mad at Tobi. "Tobi is sorry because Tobi is a good boy." I reply, trying my hardest to get to the corner of the room.

"TOBI!", Yep, leader-sama is mad at Tobi. 'What what did Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy and did the babies room for them. Shouldn't Leader-sama be happy with Tobi?' I muse, getting more scared by the second. But what scares Tobi the most, is when Leader-sama's six other bodies arrive and appear by the door. Yes, Leader-sama is mad at Tobi.

"Shit, what the hell did ya do to the room Tobi?" I hear Hidan yell.

**(****Hidan****'****s POV****)**

"Shit, what the hell did ya do to the room Tobi?" I shout, while popping my head through the door, impressed with the room. He did a great job. Great job making Leader-sama mad beyond hell. 'Hehe, this is gonna be a great show' I think to myself, 'I just hope Leader-sama doesn't expect us, especially me, to clean up this ruined room. I don't know if I would be able to handle that.' I assume that both Kisame and Deidara thought of the same thing as me as we all dash to the infirmary. Safe there, hopefully. We'll be able to get to know the babies a bit better.

—**After everything was cleaned up****—**

**(****Konan****'****s POV****)**

I get out of bed and head to the babies room carrying Ino and Sakura to check the damage done, followed by Setsuna who was carrying TenTen and Hinata."Awww, Pein, I LOVE the stickers. It gives it a bit more of a childish feel to the room. I presume that was Tobi's doing, yes?" I question a very visibly shaken up Tobi. But once he hears me, he lightens up instantly. He considers me, basically, like a mother. Sweet huh? Guess I have five kids, one older boy, and four infant girls. I notice, strangely, that Pein's other bodies have gone, so I question it. "Hey, Pein. Where are your other bodies?"

**(****Pein****'****s POV****)**

"Hey, Pein. Where are your other bodies?" I hear Konan question me. I walk up to her and Setsuna and look at the babies. Right when I get close to them, their eyes flicker for a bit. Unbeknownst to everyone. The Rinnegan. But how, they're too young. But just as it comes, it turns off. If I hadn't be paying attention, I would have missed it. Now what? They're now in more danger, now that they have the powerful eye doujutsu. I will need to be very careful.

—

Well That concludes it for now. I must really apologise to everyone. I've just been really busy. With Christmas and everything. Anyways, how was everyones Christmas?

Kisame: Why would you want to know about other peoples Christmas?

Me: Hey! I'm trying to be nice here. And I'm actually curious, I had a pretty boring one, so I wanted to know. Its not a crime, so I asked Fish-Face.

Deidara: Even I'm smart enough to know, you shouldn't call Kisame 'Fish-Face'.

Kisame: Get back here, Naomi!

Me: Wahhhh! *Runs away and hides* Until next time! Please help me Konan-chan!


	3. Chapter 3, Presents!

**One Big Akatsuki Family**

Chapter 3

Me: AWWWWWWWW Thanks so much for reading my story. Today I had NO inspiration for it and didn't know when I would do the next chapter. But once I read all the reviews I got, I was all "Aww I can't people are loving the story, I'm gonna try to do another chapter" and so here I am. I really appreciate it. I treasure your reviews oh so much. You guys don't know how much it means to check my story and see all the reviews I've gotten. You are all so precious to me ^_^

White Zetsu: That was a lot to say

**Black Zetsu: And I****'****m not to fond of eating a talkative person. **

White Zetsu: No, we're not eating her, she's actually nice to us and not afraid.

Me: -_- Guys?

**Black Zetsu: And that just makes her all the more unkind to the taste. **

White Zetsu: She doesn't fear us like the rest, so we're not eating us. Beside, she is the ONLY one who gets us nice meat and other things.

**Black Zetsu: Yes, but I****'****m hungry and she hasn't given us anything yet. **

Me: GUYS! I'm not a subject to be talked about when you're categorising me as food. You can scour my fridge if you want *Zetsu zooms off* BUT LAY OFF THE MILK! Not that they'd touch it anyways. Enjoy people

Sasori: *Walks in* Oh hey Naomi.

Me: Huh? Oh hello Sasori, can you do the declaimer please?

Sasori: Sure. Naomi does NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the shows related. Masashi Kishimoto does. She just owns this story. Enjoy ^_^

Shikamaru and Sakura - 2

Killer Bee and Sakura - 6

Shino and Sakura - 1

Gaara and Sakura - 1

Sai and Sakura - 5

Kimimaro and Sakura - 2 (Oh I love this pairing)

Sai and Ino - 3

Naruto and Ino - 2

Itachi and Ino - 3

Utakata and Ino - 8

Sasori and Ino - 1

Gaara and Ino - 1

Madara and Ino - 1

Deidara and Ino - 1

Shisui and Ino - 2

Hidan and Ino - 2

Suigetsu and Ino - 1

Mangetsu and Ino - 2

Kimimoro and Ino - 1

Sora and Ino - 1

Haku and Ino - 1

Sasuke and Hinata - 5

Kiba and Hinata - 8

Lee and Hinata - 2

Hidan and Hinata - 1

Shikamaru and Hinata - 1

Gaara and Hinata - 1

Madara and Hinata - 1 (I don't know how though I'll give it a shot, and I DID say that Tobi was JUST tobi)

Lee and Tenten - 5

Suigetsu and Tenten - 2

Kankuro and Tenten - 7

Darui and Tenten - 1

Sasuke and OC - 1

Naruto OC - 1

Wow, some pairings are just POPULAR. I'm curious, by OC, do you mean Setsuna or I bring in a new one? I don't mind, I have HEAPS, so its ok if you guys want me to add one of my OC's. Someone asked who's oldest and youngest, so I'm assuming you're talking about the babies. Well here goes, Tenten—6 minutes before Sakura—14 minutes before Ino—10 minutes before Hinata. Thanks so much for suggesting pairings and for asking questions. For a little fun, you can also suggestions pairings like Idate, Sumaru, Menma (Can be both. The one from the other world and/or the one that plays the ocarina), Yagura, Temujin etc. So without further ado, heres chapter 3.

**Last Time: **

"Hey, Pein. Where are your other bodies?" I hear Konan question me. I walk up to her and Setsuna and look at the babies. Right when I get close to them, their eyes flicker for a bit. Unbeknownst to everyone. The Rinnegan. But how, they're too young. But just as it comes, it turns off. If I hadn't be paying attention, I would have missed it. Now what? They're now in more danger, now that they have the powerful eye doujutsu. I will need to be very careful.

**NOW:**

**(Pein****'****s POV)**

I saw it, even just the slightest second. I look up to see if anyone else has noticed, but no one has. Thank goodness, less people that know the better. This is going to cause some problems.

BANG! "TOOOBBBIIIIIIII!"

I look towards were the noises are coming from. Oh wow, they suddenly fixed everything. Yay. No, and here I though that the room couldn't get any more worse. "Clean this room, everyone who is present. If not then all of you will be going on missions that you wish you had helped."

"Waaahhhhhhh…!" I hear the babies cry so I decide to take two of them off of the girls. I just so happen to grab Sakura and Ino. i can tell by just looking at them, they're gonna be great friends. They both open their eyes, without the Rinnegan, and their eyes are pretty. Sakura's is a pale brown and Ino's eye is a light purple. They were both pretty.

"Hey Pein, do you have those bracelets?" I hear Konan say in the distance. Bracelets? What brac- Ohhh those. "Ah yes. I do. I redid them a tiny bit, they will have the black metal and when we put the bracelets on the girls, a design will appear." I say, pulling out four small black metal rings. I put one on Ino, then I put one on Sakura. I then hand the other two to the women. I see small designs starting to show themselves. On Sakura's, it's three Cherry Blossom flowers, two small ones and a middle larger one with a silver diamond in the middle of the flower. Not unpredictable, though still surprising. On Ino's a beautiful lilac flower shows itself. The petals are outlined with gold, giving it a pretty and royal look. Hmmm wonder what Tenten and Hinata have on theirs. Tenten's has two silver studs on either side of a dragon. Last is Hinata's. Hers has two waves that curve around each other. Like the Yin-yang symbol, but with waves. The two waves have the colours of the Yin-yang symbol too. It suits each of them. The greater the design, the more powerful they become when they are older.

"Ok, these will let us communicate with each other. Just like the rings we each wear. The bracelets will grow as they get older." I inform everyone so they know. "Oh yes, Konan you asked where my other bodies are. I put them away since I do not need them for the time being."

**(Konan****'****s POV)**

"Ok, these will let us communicate with each other. Just like the rings we each wear. The bracelets will grow as they get older." Pein inform everyone so they know. "Oh yes, Konan you asked where my other bodies are. I put them away since I do not need them for the time being."

"Ah, that's what happened. Well, It's nighttime so I think it's time for bed. For ALL of us." I say, adding a commanding tone just to get my point across. I was rather tired after what happened today so I just wanted to sleep. I was walking down the hallway when I thought of something, so I turned around to face everyone, or more importantly, Kakuzu. "Hey Kakuzu, how old is your kid? Isn't she also a newborn?"

"Yes indeed, Konan-sama. Just five days old. Why do you ask?" Kakuzu asks me. At our conversation, everyone stops whatever they were doing and watches us.

"Well, we could get them to play together and the girls would all be good friends and everything." I smile to myself just thinking about all the fun they would have. Everyone sweat dropped at my antics, but I didn't care, I was excited for the future that was to come.

**(No Ones POV)**

The babies room was fixed up and everyone went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. All the bracelets that the babies wear glimmer in the moonlight, showing off their great destiny. Now that the babies were born, the world can get ready for all the havoc they will cause as well as the greatness they will bring. Watch out Earth, the Angelic Four are here, and here to stay.

—

Me: Well, that was exciting. AND I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. I know I have no excuses, but I have tried to dedicate days to write some new chapter/s but as usual, I get interrupted. So sorry people.

Sakura: HEY AUTHOR!

Ino: WE NEED ANSWERS!

Hinata: N-now please.

Tenten: WHY ARE WE BABIES?!

Me: *Hides behind Pein-sama* I-I-I-I-I ju-jus-jut thought t-tha-that it would m-make an inters-stin-ing s-story. But you guys are pretty cute though.

Girls: *Sighs* Fine. Just dont make us do … weird things, K?

Me: *Still hiding behing Pein-sama* S-sure.

Anyways, hope you people enjoy this and don't forget to vote on current or new pairings. PLEASE. I NEED to say this. Don't suggest Pairings like NaruSaku SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen cause they will get ignored. I'm not trying to be mean, but this is an unusual story that needs unusual pairings. Also, for a little fun, you can suggest other pairings that aren't for the girls or OC. Like Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Temari etc. etc.


	4. Chapter 4, OH NO!

**One Big Akatsuki Family**

Chapter 4: OH NO!

Me: ah ha ha *backs up with hands in the air* seriously, there is a GREAT reason for my long absence. Ok, well, here's the story, a couple weeks ago, while I was writing a new chapter to this story, my mum was coming home and I decided to help her with the groceries and stuff, so I stood up, and guess what happened next. I spilt water all on the desk and where else? My laptop. So Everything turned off and the fan heated up. Long story short, I now have no computer and the chapter I was writing is forgotten, never ever to be retrieved. So if been down and in depression since I'm useless as heck. But anyways, I got the time and mind to do another chapter. Also Iv started university, so I'm not gonna have as much free time, but I will try. My parents are in a complicated-divorced relationship. And so that's been, bleh, and Iv had assignment after assignment to complete.

Kakuzu: Naomi, I'm gonna stop you right there and ask, why do I have a kid?

Naomi: Oops, forgot you were there. And it's KIDS. Your other kid was born a week late due to not wanting to leave the belly (don't ask how it works, it just does in my little twisted mind). You wish to see what they look like, visit my DeviantArt page:

Me: Anyways *hands 50 dollars to Kakuzu* Here's the money, do the disclaimer.

Kakuzu: *Takes money* Fine… Naomi doesn't own the Naruto series and NEVER will. Which I'm grateful for.

Me: HEY!

Kakuzu: Just telling the truth *Disappears*

Me: Whatever, here's the fourth and final chapter. Just kidding, it's not the final one haha it's just started. Oh yeah, and Kakuzu's wife in this story is named Yuriko.

Shikamaru and Sakura - 3

Killer Bee and Sakura - 7

Shino and Sakura - 2

Gaara and Sakura - 4

Sai and Sakura - 6

Kimimaro and Sakura - 2 (Oh I love this pairing)

Sasori and Sakura - 1

Neji and Sakura - 1

Sai and Ino - 4

Naruto and Ino - 2

Itachi and Ino - 4

Utakata and Ino - 9

Sasori and Ino - 2

Gaara and Ino - 1

Madara and Ino - 1

Deidara and Ino - 1

Shisui and Ino - 2

Hidan and Ino - 2

Suigetsu and Ino - 1

Mangetsu and Ino - 2

Kimimoro and Ino - 1

Sora and Ino - 1

Haku and Ino - 1

Sasuke and Hinata - 11

Itachi and Hinata - 1

Kiba and Hinata - 9

Lee and Hinata - 3

Hidan and Hinata - 1

Shikamaru and Hinata - 1

Gaara and Hinata - 1

Madara and Hinata - 1 (I don't know how though I'll give it a shot, and I DID say that Tobi was JUST tobi)

Lee and Tenten - 6

Suigetsu and Tenten - 2

Kankuro and Tenten - 8

Darui and Tenten - 3

Sasuke and OC - 1

Naruto OC - 1

Kakashi and Anko - 1

Shikamaru and Temari - 1

**Last Time: **

"Yes indeed, Konan-sama. Just five days old. Why do you ask?" Kakuzu asks me. At our conversation, everyone stops whatever they were doing and watches us.

"Well, we could get them to play together and the girls would all be good friends and everything." I smile to myself just thinking about all the fun they would have. Everyone sweat dropped at my antics, but I didn't care, I was excited for the future that was to come.

**(No Ones POV)**

The babies room was fixed up and everyone went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. All the bracelets that the babies wear glimmer in the moonlight, showing off their great destiny. Now that the babies were born, the world can get ready for all the havoc they will cause as well as the greatness they will bring. Watch out Earth, the Angelic Four are here, and here to stay.

**Now:**

**-Next Morning-**

**(No one's POV)**

As soon as the sun came up, chaos at the Akatsuki base had started. The babies were yelling, Hidan was running around yelling something about Jashin-sama, Tobi was being…Tobi, Kisame was yelling about how something happened to his sake, Kakuzu and Itachi were trying not to kill every annoying person, Konan was trying to sleep, Zetsu had escaped somewhere, Sasori had, surprising, gone on a solo mission, Deidara was on Breakfast Duty (me: Looking at brown burnt blob on a plate while trying to hold my own breakfast down), Setsuna was tending to the babies, and Pein, however, was on the very edge of annoyance and frustration.

Everything stopped, much to Pein's gratefulness and appreciation, when a familiar voice called out. "Well, if it isn't another day in the Akatsuki household. How is everyone?" Called out a very familiar voice, a voice that everyone, even Kakuzu, was happy to hear. Everyone dashed to the entrance to find two people there. One was Sasori, the other was "STING-CHAN!" Tobi yells, bouncing up to the person now known as Sting. Once Konan and Setsuna heard that Sting had arrived, they both came out with the newborn babies and greeted the 25 year old man. Once the women neared the entrance, Sting noticed the babies. "Oh Konan-sama, Leader-sama, your girls are so cute. They will one day be so great. I think Amaya would have fun with them" Sting implies, looking down at the girls, "Well, I have the supplies and stuff you asked for".

Everyone walks into the lounge and watch as Sting grabs out a scroll, does some hand signs, and out appears all different objects which he hands out to all the members. "Oh yes, before I forget, Kakuzu. On my way through, I visited your wife and gave her the clothes she asked for and it turns out, your wife has had another child. They were supposed to be twins, but the second one was delayed a bit. She named her Kaminari. And must I say, there is way to many female babies around. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that Konan-sama had four girls, and Yuriko had two girls." Once Sting had finished, he looked around to face everyone and noticed them all staring at Kakuzu, poor guy, he's not gonna be happy about Yuriko keeping the secret from him. A sigh escapes Kakuzu's mouth "Another mouth to feed, great" Although he acted like he didn't like it, you could clearly tell he was happy about it

**(Sting's POV)**

"By the way Konan-sama, what did you name the girls?" I ask, think crazy things like Pinky for the pink-haired one.

"Well, the pink-haired one is Sakura, brown-haired is Tenten, the Blonde is Ino, and the Purple-haired one is Hinata" Konan-sama replies. It suites them I think, but when I look at them, why do I get the feeling something is going to happen soon. Oh well, I probably just ate something bad. That curry was a bit weird.

**-Time Skip: Two weeks later-**

**(Pein's POV)**

It's been two weeks since the girls were born, Sting stayed for a week but then left, Amaya and Kaminari, Kakuzu's new kids are staying for a bit with their mother. Everything seems to be running smoothly. I look over to the girls that are all sleeping in the cribs that are put in the lounge room. Nothing seems to be wrong with the world at the moment. Though, as usual, famous last words cause the next thing I know is I hear a LOUD bang and Tobi comes running in. "Leader-chan, bad ninja are attacking the base. Tobi didn't do anything cause Tobi is a good boy!" 'However did he get into the Akatsuki again?' I question myself as I stand up and summon my other bodies, leaving two of them, both of the animal paths, to guard all six girls. Tobi and I rush out and enter the battle. I notice the headbands they're wearing, Grass Shinobi.

After about 2 hours of battling each other, the Grass ninjas retreat. Why would they retreat, unless… oh no. I rush back inside to the lounge room where the girls are supposed to be. I see both the Animal paths in guard stance, but something's not right. I dispel the connection with the animal paths and I release some chakra to also check if there WAS a genjutsu. Just my luck, a silent genjutsu was put up that even my animal paths couldn't tell the difference. "MY BABIES!" I hear two female voice say in perfect sync. I look at Kakuzu and we both think the same thing, "no one takes our princesses and gets away with it". We dash out and follow the Grass Shinobi, but after battling them and them getting split up to much, we lost the girls. Those Shinobi, how come they're so powerful as to take down all the Akatsuki and still have enough to take down two ANGRY dads. Our precious princesses, what is going to happen to them? And with the last thoughts of failure, guilt, sadness, and rage running through our minds, we pass out.

**-In Konoha Kage tower-**

**(Third Hokage POV)**

Five Anbu walk in carrying a baby each wrapped in a pink bundle, indicating they're all girls. "Thank you for doing your mission", I say as I wave my hand, summoning an Anbu. "Hawk, go get the couples I indicate to you. The Haruno's, the main Yamanaka's, the main Hyuuga's, the Ryuzaki's and lastly the Kato's". Once I had finished with my list of people who would become parents, he disappeared to gather them.

After about half an hour, there was a knock at the door which I instantly tell the people to come in. 10 people walk in and stand up straight in front of my desk ready to receive whatever they were told. "You were asked to come to my office cause you are now going to be parents. First, Haruno's," I look at the Shinobi carrying a pink-haired baby and gave them the child "Next, Yamanaka's," the Anbu carrying the blonde gave them the child "the Kato's, you will be receiving twins" the Anbu carrying the twins gave the parents each a bundle "Hyuuga's" an Anbu carrying a purple-haired baby gave them the child "and lastly, Ryuzaki's" the last Anbu that was carrying a baby gave them a brown-haired bundle and followed the others and walked out. "You will be caring for these girls as you are now their parents. Their other parents, however, have passed away. You will find that the necessities are already at your houses. Whatever you wish to buy for them, you can. Congratulations, you may leave" all five couples-now-parents walked out towards their homes to get settled.

Now, to store these bracelets away so they are never found. I put them in a case in the drawer that not even a S-class Shinobi or Anbu could get into. This plan… should work.

Me: Well, that's that for that chapter. How's the Akatsuki gonna handle all this? What's the plan?

Konan: Whhyyyyyyyyy…

Me: *Gulps* I'm sorry Konan-chan, but it had to be done. You will get them back, don't worry.

Konan: *Sniffles* O-ok then

Me: Well, hope everyone had a happy Easter. Stay safe


	5. Chapter 5: Say what now?

**One Big Akatsuki Family**

Chapter 5: Say what now?

Me: Uhhh hi, um people. Well, now, this what you call a LONG absence. Please please please please please don't kill me. I DID NOT mean for this long absence. University and babysitting my brothers and work got in a he way. So while I had a free day, I thought to TRY to complete this chapter. Sorry, so sorry. I've been heaps busy, and then I had to go away, you know, on a plane, to somewhere for my birthday. It was fun, though you guys don't want to know. So I wrote this on the plane back, since I had nothing to do. Anyways, I have a fan-village called "Sakuragakure" and I will be using it in this story. If you have a DeviantArt account, I'd be heaps appreciative if you'd have a look. It's a newborn village, so it's still unknown and sorta empty. Feel free to have a look.

Here is some info on it

Name: Sakuragakure

Where: Land of Flowers

Allies you should know about: Akatsuki, Konoha, More to be added

Basic Kage info: (You want anymore, go ahead and ask)

• Name: Shoichi Inu

• Age: 21

• Gender: Male

• Chakra: Wind and Water

Kakazu's two girls when older: ( art/Kaminari-and-Amaya-516596873?q=gallery%3AIluvGaaraAndKimimaro%2F50212394&amp;qo=2 )

Sting: ( art/Sting-Ookami-human-476850926 ) it's a very old and traditional then digital drawing, but you get the idea.

I must oh so terribly apologise for the horrible mistakes I've made with this story. For example, on chapter one, I wrote Pein was holding Sakura and Ino, but accidentally wrote brown and light purple for their eyes. I'm a bit of a scatter brain, but I hope I'm not too bad. Also, I'd love it if SOMEONE could be my proofreader to fix up any mistakes that I might absentmindedly make with the details. Any pointers would be a great help, and I thank so so much for reading this story and pointing out my many mistakes.

Also, thanks so so so so so much for the comments. Even though I sometimes don't comment, I read them. And DAMN. Some(most) are so god damn hilarious it rises my day.

Well, that's it, I think. Any questions or whatever, ask. Oh yeah, there's something special down the bottom, so be sure to read and the next chapter will be dedicated to you. (Hey, it helps if what I'm doing if it's for someone)

Tiffany(that's what I call my inner): Outer does not own the Naruto series and never will blah blah blah, on with the story~

Me: Wait! Weird fact: Does anyone realise, that Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's father's hairstyle at the back, looks like a Cherry Blossom 'Sakura Flower'?

Shikamaru and Sakura - 10

Killer Bee and Sakura - 7 (don't question. It's weird I know, )

Shino and Sakura - 3

Gaara and Sakura - 12

Sai and Sakura - 12

Kimimaro and Sakura - 6 (Oh I love this pairing)

Sasori and Sakura - 8 (Yes, he's a little old since he doesn't age, but it's a fanfic. It works)

Neji and Sakura - 1

Itachi and Sakura - 4

Utakata and Sakura - 1

Idate and Sakura - 1

Yagura and Sakura - 1

Naruto and Ino - 4

Itachi and Ino - 4

Utakata and Ino - 10

Sasori and Ino - 2

Gaara and Ino - 3

Madara and Ino - 1

Deidara and Ino - 6

Shisui and Ino - 2

Hidan and Ino - 3

Suigetsu and Ino - 1

Mangetsu and Ino - 2

Kimimoro and Ino - 1

Sora and Ino - 1

Haku and Ino - 2

Kiba and Ino - 2

Sasuke and Hinata - 22 (HOLY!)

Itachi and Hinata - 3

Kiba and Hinata - 13

Lee and Hinata - 3

Hidan and Hinata - 3 (again, it'll work if I want it to)

Shikamaru and Hinata - 1

Gaara and Hinata - 4

Madara and Hinata - 1 (I don't know how though I'll give it a shot, and I DID say that Tobi was JUST tobi) (EDIT: Iv found a way, and it's an awesome one too)

Kisame and Hinata - 1

Shino and Hinata - 2

Lee and Tenten - 7

Suigetsu and Tenten - 4

Kankuro and Tenten - 15

Darui and Tenten - 3

Aijsai and Tenten - 1 (I don't mind. It's a possibility)

Hidan and Tenten - 2

Shino and Tenten - 1

OC and Tenten - 1

Sasuke and OC - 1

Naruto OC - 1

Gaara and OC - 1

Kakashi and Anko - 1

Shikamaru and Temari - 1

Yagura and Mei - 1

And please. DON'T ask for the common and/or pairings that are the final ones like SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and Saino(And I have taken out that suggestion because of that). I DO NOT have a problem with them AT ALL. Just thought others should be given a chance. Those who request for those common ones will be rejected. Thank you.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Inner"

**"Black Zetsu"**

**Last Time: **

After about half an hour, there was a knock at the door which I instantly tell the people to come in. 10 people walk in and stand up straight in front of my desk ready to receive whatever they were told. "You were asked to come to my office cause you are now going to be parents. First, Haruno's," I look at the Shinobi carrying a pink-haired baby and gave them the child "Next, Yamanaka's," the Anbu carrying the blonde gave them the child "the Kato's, you will be receiving twins" the Anbu carrying the twins gave the parents each a bundle "Hyuuga's" an Anbu carrying a purple-haired baby gave them the child "and lastly, Ryuzaki's" the last Anbu that was carrying a baby gave them a brown-haired bundle and followed the others and walked out. "You will be caring for these girls as you are now their parents. Their other parents, however, have passed away. You will find that the necessities are already at your houses. Whatever you wish to buy for them, you can. Congratulations, you may leave" all five couples-now-parents walked out towards their homes to get settled.

Now, to store these bracelets away so they are never found. I put them in a case in the drawer that not even a S-class Shinobi or Anbu could get into. This plan… should work.

**Now: **

**-Somewhere else-**

**(Sting's POV)**

I stopped. Why? I got this weird feeling. Something just went wrong. I better ask HIM about it. If it's this big, it's something bad. He will know what's wrong. I turn from my original direction and head towards, the Land of Flowers, towards HIM.

**(Unknown POV)**

I wake up, knowing EXACTLY what was wrong. 'Hmmm, this just makes things harder. When something of great importance to the world is not going the way it should, humans are in complete chaos. Why do humans make it harder for themselves? We will pay a visit to the leaf in five years, see what we can do to get things back on the right track.' And with that last thought, I lay back down, wait for the soon-to-be visitor.

**-Next morning-(In Konoha)**

**(Mebuki Haruno POV)**

"Ohhhhh, this is so exciting. I'm now a mother" I look down though, knowing that the babies just lost their parents, from where, none of us new parents were told. For all we know, they could be from Suna. 'Nah, if they're all from the same area, they'd be from somewhere like the Land of Waterfall or somewhere exotic.' I look to the side and see an ANBU with a scroll in hand. I vaguely wonder why they are here, but then remember. 'Haha silly me, the info on the baby of course. I don't even know the little ones name.' I take the scroll from the ANBU and they disappear. I turn around and go into the kitchen, once I walk into the kitchen I see Kizashi sitting at the table holding the baby. I almost melt at the sight. Keyword, Almost. "Here, an ANBU just came and dropped this off. I'm presuming it's the info on the baby." Kizashi then takes the scroll while I go around our small table to sit opposite from my husband.

**(Kizashi Haruno POV)**

I take the scroll from my beautiful wife, and begin reading its contents. First thing that I spotted, was the name, in bold letters.

**SAKURA**

Sakura huh? Suits the little thing.

"Sooo~ Kizashi, what's she called?" My wife asks me with much anticipation. 'Haha, that's the reason I married her' I suddenly realise I didn't respond to my, still anxiously waiting, wife. "Sakura. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Suits her. I can already tell, she's gonna be a heartbreaker." My wife stands up, and drags the chair to sit beside me, to which I hand the baby, now known as Sakura, to her and I open the scroll back up to read the rest.

**(Mebuki Haruno POV)**

I sit beside Kizashi and take Sakura so he is able to hold the scroll for both of us to see.

**Name: Sakura**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 1 and half weeks old**

**Born: Konoha**

I stop there however, 'Konoha? But… I've never seen anyone with pink hair and I would've known if someone was pregnant. Something's not right here.'

**Parents: Both Deceased, Unknown**

**Allergies: Pepper**

**Physical features: Soft pink hair, pale green eyes, tanned skin, **

**Blood type: O**

**Birthdate: March 28**

**Anything else: Larger than usual, for a baby, chakra reserves.**

After reading the end of it, I was confused. After thinking it over, I suddenly realise. 'How come the Hokage wanted them all gone as quickly as possible. He seemed a bit rushed.'

"…R"

"…Ear"

"Dear!"

I snap out of my thoughts instantly, I turn around and look at the speaker "Huh?" I reply dumbly.

"I said, maybe you should feed Sakura here." My husband holds Sakura up to indicate.

"Oh right." I walk over to the kitchen to make some baby milk for Sakura. As its heating up, I look over my husband and see him playing with our new daughter, our new Sakura, our little angel. 'Wait a minute, how did Kizashi get Sakura when I was holding her?'

**(Kizashi Haruno POV)**

My wife comes over and picks Sakura up to feed her. She's gonna make an awesome mother. It seems something's bothering her, and I think I might know. It's bothering me as well. 'What the heck is happening? When the Hokage said we would be parents two weeks ago, he never told us anything about the ones we were getting. What's the Hokage not telling us? Further more, Sakura is only 1 and a half weeks old.' I sigh, knowing I will not get any further, but only add on more questions to what I already have. Well, might as well get ready for work, money's not gonna come on itself.

**-With Ino-**

**(Inoichi Yamanaka POV)**

"Ahhhhhh! What the heck is that?! Who is she?! Inoichi what have you brought home last night?!" I wake up instantly, wondering what's happening now. She must've forgotten about the baby. 'Oh brother, dear god, help me not to get killed.' I jump out of bed and walk down the hallway to the baby's nursery. I love my wife, but she needs to stop having these outbursts.

I enter the Nursery and see my wife holding the little angel. I'm now very confused. 'My wife only freaked out a couple seconds ago, so why is she holding the baby tenderly?' But I could no long think about the matter since an ANBU decided to show himself in the form of a POOF. The ANBU hands me the scroll and disappears. Touchy~

I look at the writing on the scroll and read 'Ino'. "I do believe you're holding our new daughter, Ino." My wife runs over to me, rips the scroll out of my hand, and heads out the door to who-knows-where. I sigh to myself as she steps out. My wife can have strange mood swings.

**(Nanami Yamanaka POV)**

'Ohhhh~ Ino is soo cute. I regret yelling before, but now I know.' I head to our room and pop into bed with our daughter. I open the scroll and read its contents.

**Name: Ino**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 2 and half weeks old**

**Born: Konoha**

**Parents: Both Deceased, Unknown**

**Allergies: Appears to not have any**

**Physical features: Soft blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and tanned skin**

**Blood type: B**

**Birthdate: March 23**

**Anything else: Has a complex mind for a baby**

Well, that's not what I expected. I get the feeling, the Hokage is hiding something and we're just here to hide the babies. I really hope that isn't the case. I take another good look at the baby, now identified as Ino. I notice something, she looks like my younger sister, when she was a baby. To close in similarity. I, however, thought best to not voice my opinion on the matter. It'll figure itself out, somehow. I hope.

Inoichi comes back to bed and takes the scroll out of my hand then reads it. I then lay Ino on the bed next to me and I get under the covers and hold Ino tenderly.

**-With Tenten-**

**(Akito Ryuzaki POV)**

I walk into the the house carrying a scroll with the word "Tenten" on it. I presume this is the info on the baby. I was very happy to have a baby, let alone a girl. I always wanted a girl though I would be content with a boy. Though, the speed of getting the children was a little fast. Too fast to be ok. Something was going on. This was the Hokage though, he wasn't going to object. Tenten, huh? Pretty name.

I walk into the lounge room and see my wife rocking Tenten to calm her. Saying this scene was beautiful would be the understatement of the century. It had no words, for him at least. It was fitting, somehow. My wife looked up and smiled at him with her bright smile. So, I decided to join them on the couch, wanting to get a good look at their new addition. Their little son should wake up anytime now. He would be very surprised he was not going to be the only little one running around the house. He would be happy it was a baby sister though, since he didn't want to share his boy toys with another boy.

**(Natsuki Ryuzaki POV)**

I looked up at my husband who had just entered the room I was occupying. I smiled at him and he eventually came to sit down. It had been two years since I last held my own baby. Kenta was three years and two months old. A little cutie. So was this little brown haired baby girl in my arms. And speaking of babies, Akito appeared to have a scroll on the info for her. 'Tenten' was on the seal of the scroll, thus she presumed that was the girls name. "So, what's the info on our new Angel?" My husband seemed to have just now realised he was holding the scroll and opened it for us to read.

**Tenten**

**Name: Tenten**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 1 week old**

**Born: Konoha**

**Parents: Both Deceased, Unknown**

**Allergies: None known**

**Physical features: Brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin**

**Blood type: B**

**Birthdate: March 9**

**Anything else: Sharp eyes to detect movement. **

Hm? Very very young child it seems. My suspicions were confirmed in her being newborn.

She looks a little like older sister though, and same when I caught a glance at the other baby girls. They all share the same face and complexion of older sis, with something else…

The next thing I know is there's thumping upstairs, little footsteps coming towards the staircase. Well, seems like Kenta was awake and active. Time to finally show him his little sister.

**(Kenta Ryuzaki POV)**

He was most definitely awake and heard a tiny little whine everyone in awhile. It was really strange. Not a sound he had heard before. He jumped out of bed and out the room towards the stairs. He raced down and into the lounge room. He saw his parents on the couch with his mother holding a smaller person. His baby sibling he presumed. Like all little kids, he ran over and went into the middle of his parents, climbing up and sitting on both their laps, sort of. "Momma, Papa, ish this my baby sibying?"

"Yes, Kenta dear. This is your baby sister, Tenten. She's a newborn and very fragile. Easy to break. You need to be very careful." His mother held up her left arm up to tilt the baby to show her fully. In Kenta's opinion, Tenny was the most beautiful he had seen. And she was his younger sister. The stalk must have come and brought her here. The whole 'adoption' thing not in his mind at all. He would need to tell his friends about his adorable little sister that the stalk brung to their home. But first, he would need to bug his mother for breakfast, and he was just about to that. After all, he was her oldest, not to be forgotten.

**-With Hinata-**

**(Hiashi Hyuuga POV)**

As soon as I woke up, I went to look at the new baby. I was curious as to the kid. This couldn't be a Hyuuga kid since she bared no semblance yet of one. He would've preferred one, since this was main branch. Once she opened her eyes however, I was almost given a heart attack. They were… pearly. Like Hyuuga's except he didn't know of any pregnant Hyuuga women. Maybe she was a hidden Hyuuga child. It would make sense. Some were hidden. Back to the 'hidden' baby in question, she was really cute. Looked just like his wife and she was pregnant. Was, is the keyword. She miscarried but that hadn't reached outside of their bedroom yet. So she will just have to be there. It was sad that their genetic child didn't make it once outside of the womb, but it had to be, it seemed. They both found it strange when a child was basically and almost literally shoved into their hands, and he now knew why it was them. It wouldn't take much for her to be passed off as their own.

He picked the little one up gently, like the nurse had instructed. Once he had her secure, he walked to his and his wife's room. She was sitting up and seemed to be expecting them. She held her arms out and looked at the baby.

**(Hana Hyuuga POV)**

I sat up in bed, not seeing Hiashi, but knowing exactly where he was. They were both still devastated about the recent loss of their newborn, but she was going to put all that love and motherly effort in this child. Like a second chance she guessed. One she will take with both hands and hold securely and gently close to her.

Hiashi walked in with the baby and I looked at it, or more like her, lifting my arms up signalling I want to hold her. He comes over and puts her in my arms. I readjust her in my lap and get a good look at her. He walks over to the other side of the bed, his side, and sits next to me. The baby puts her hand in her mouth and opens her eyes. Now it was my turn to be shocked. A 'hidden' it seems and she was all hers. Theirs. She meant theirs.

Next thing both of them knew, there was a knock to the door. Strange, who could want them this early. "Yes?"

A quiet reply came from the door. "Info on the child is here." My husband got up and opened the door. An Anbu was kneeling with a scroll lifted to him. Hiashi took it and gave a slight bow of the head in acknowledgment and the Anbu proofed away. Hiashi closed the door and came back over. The seal of the scroll had 'Hinata' on it. That must be the little ones name.

**Hinata**

**Name: Hinata**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 1 and a half weeks old**

**Born: Konoha**

**Parents: Both Deceased, Unknown**

**Allergies: None known**

**Physical features: Dark purple hair, pearl eyes, and fair skin. **

**Blood type: A**

**Birthdate: March 27**

**Anything else: Hyuuga eyes**

Hmmm interesting. Hinata, Hana, and Hiashi Hyuuga. Nice ring to it. My oldest child, though not genetically mine. But no one will know since she looked like us. 'But, why I wonder. She looks just like me but isn't mine. Or… no. It's impossible. Younger sis isn't alive anymore. Everyone received the sad scroll containing the information. When we were kids.' I shook my head and on rid myself of those thoughts. Just a coincidence, that's all it is. I really hope that's all it is…

**-With Kaminari and Amaya-**

**(Ichirou Kato POV)**

This morning, both me and my wife got the scare of our lives. We woke up to loud wailing. From where, we couldn't place until we reached the baby room. When we found the source of the loud noise, we sighed of relief and chuckled. At ourselves or the situation, we didn't know. We just found it humorous. We both went to pick up the girls, but before I did, a poof was heard and a scroll came falling into my hands. It had two names on the seal. Kaminari and Amaya. Which was which would be left to when we calmed the girls.

**(Aika Kato POV)**

When we saw the names, we looked at each other and picked the still crying girls up. We rocked them and went to the kitchen tomake them milk that was provided by the Hokage for the babies. Ichirou asked me to hold the babies while he made it. He wasn't so good with handling little kids yet, but he will since he was now a father. Rushed, but still. I sat down at the kitchen table and rocked them. These kids seem to have come out of nowhere. Where were they from, who were their parents, what happened to them, why- I shook my head to clear myself of my thought process. Being Jounin, I usually read into things. This wasn't a mission. So I wasn't to treat it as such. But- I'm just curious. Right? There's nothing wrong with that.

A pair of fingers snapped in front of my face. Seemed I had been thinking a little longer than originally thought as the milk as already warm and in the bottles. He dragged a chair to next to me and he grabbed one of the girls and gave me one of the bottles to feed the one I was holding. With the baby on my lap, I put the head on the crook of my arm and the bottle in my hand while I opened the scroll and layer it on the table for both of us to read.

**Kaminari**

**Name: Kaminari**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: Two weeks old, Oldest twin**

**Born: Konoha**

**Parents: Both Deceased, Unknown**

**Allergies: None known**

**Physical features: Chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes, and tanned skin. **

**Blood type: AB**

**Birthdate: March 20**

**Anything else: Very strong heart**

Wow, OK. So the one I had was named Kaminari. Onto the next one.

**Amaya**

**Name: Amaya**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: Two weeks old, Youngest twin**

**Born: Konoha**

**Parents: Both Deceased, Unknown**

**Allergies: None known**

**Physical features: Green-brown hair, forest green eyes, and tanned skin. **

**Blood type: AB**

**Birthdate: March 20**

**Anything else: Very strong grip for a baby**

Amaya. Kaminari and Amaya. Nice names. Poor things, they lost their parents and weren't even weaned yet. I really wonder how they died though. They must be from a village just outside of the big one. Some of the smaller villages sometimes took on names of the mother village. That's the ones closer to the Mother village though. So, very curious indeed. Ichirou closed the scroll and rescaled it. Both of us leaned back in the chairs and repositioned the babies so we were holding their upper bodies with one hand and had the bottle in the other. They seemed to like it. Well, seems like I was on leave of Jounin rank for awhile. Until these girls were old enough to take care of themselves. Age maybe… 14, 15 maybe. Not many, but just enough to slowly ease back into life as a Jounin. Ichirou will continue as a Jounin leader and a Academy weapons teacher, though he only did that when actually needed him. Well, here starts all of our new lives as parents.

Well, there's that. So so so sorry for the lateness. I hope the longer story makes up for it? A little? Oh who am I kidding. I'm dead meat… well-

Hidan: HEY! Mother****er! What's the deal with the long sweet absence?!

Me: *cowers in corner, hiding from the big swarm and Hidan* I-I had University and was banned from writing anymore until I was finished studying for the year ;w;

Kakazu: Hidan. Give her a break. She had something of importance to tell the readers.

Me: I did? Oh yes of course I did. Here's the question…

Q. What or who do you think Sting is talking about when he said 'HIM'? The one to get it right or very close will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Alrighty, go ahead and answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's in charge of these?

**One Big Akatsuki Family**

Chapter 6: Who's in charge of these?

Me: Sorry guys for the absence. I was waiting on my proofreaders to get back to me, but one suddenly quit and the other… comatose perhaps. So here it is and I deeply apologise for it. I'm still looking for proofreaders who are active and have Skype maybe to communicate. Also, thanks to a guest on , I just got a funny idea, that you'll see in this chapter. Another question was asked if Kakuzu's twin girls was going to be main or background. They will be background since the Quadruplets are stated as main. They will pop up every now and again, but not around every corner. Also, I must apologise p, but SasuHina I have found in a lot of stories is actually a common pairing, so it's not allowed in. There are plenty of SasuHina stories out there and less of others.

Shikamaru and Sakura - 18

Killer Bee and Sakura - 7 (don't question. It's weird I know, )

Shino and Sakura - 4

Gaara and Sakura - 21

Sai and Sakura - 12

Kimimaro and Sakura - 7 (Oh I love this pairing)

Sasori and Sakura - 15 (Yes, he's a little old since he doesn't age, but it's a fanfic. It works)

Neji and Sakura - 1

Itachi and Sakura - 12

Utakata and Sakura - 1

Idate and Sakura - 1

Yagura and Sakura - 1

Madara and Sakura - 1

Naruto and Ino - 6

Itachi and Ino - 4

Utakata and Ino - 11

Sasori and Ino - 2

Gaara and Ino - 3

Madara and Ino - 1

Deidara and Ino - 13

Shisui and Ino - 2

Hidan and Ino - 3

Suigetsu and Ino - 1

Mangetsu and Ino - 2

Kimimoro and Ino - 1

Sora and Ino - 1

Haku and Ino - 3

Kiba and Ino - 2

Itachi and Hinata - 6

Kiba and Hinata - 15

Lee and Hinata - 3

Hidan and Hinata - 5 (again, it'll work if I want it to)

Shikamaru and Hinata - 28

Gaara and Hinata - 4

Madara and Hinata - 1 (I don't know how though I'll give it a shot, and I DID say that Tobi was JUST tobi) (Iv found a way, and it's an awesome one too)

Kisame and Hinata - 2

Shino and Hinata - 2

Omoi and Hinata - 1

Lee and Tenten - 7

Suigetsu and Tenten - 5

Kankuro and Tenten - 19

Darui and Tenten - 3

Aijsai and Tenten - 1 (I don't mind. It's a possibility)

Hidan and Tenten - 4

Shino and Tenten - 3

Sasori and Tenten - 1

OC and Tenten - 1

Sasuke and OC - 1

Naruto OC - 1

Gaara and OC - 2

Kakashi and Anko - 4

Shikamaru and Temari - 1

Yagura and Mei - 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Inner"**

_**"Black Zetsu"**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Amaya. Kaminari and Amaya. Nice names. Poor things, they lost their parents and weren't even weaned yet. I really wonder how they died though. They must be from a village just outside of the big one. Some of the smaller villages sometimes took on names of the mother village. That's the ones closer to the Mother village though. So, very curious indeed. Ichirou closed the scroll and resealed it. Both of us leaned back in the chairs and repositioned the babies so we were holding their upper bodies with one hand and had the bottle in the other. They seemed to like it. Well, seems like I was on leave of Jounin rank for awhile. Until these girls were old enough to take care of themselves. Age maybe… 14, 15 maybe. Not many, but just enough to slowly ease back into life as a Jounin. Ichirou will continue as a Jounin leader and a Academy weapons teacher, though he only did that when actually needed him. Well, here starts all of our new lives as parents._

**Now:**

**(At the Amegakure Akatsuki base)**

**(Sasori POV)**

It had been four months since the girls were baby-napped. During that time though the Akatsuki didn't rest, especially Pein and Kakuzu. All members had stopped their missions to look for the girls. Well, not all missions since finding the girls was top mission for them at the moment. We go to one particular team of members that were currently in Earth Country. They had sources that said a pink head person was in Iwa somehow. Strange, but they were to check every source, every place. Itachi and Kisame were to check Konoha, Pein and Konan were going to check Sound, Etc. etc. The two that were in earth at this direct moment were a red head and a blonde girly boy. Yep, Temari and Gaara. Haha nope, Sasori (who is in Hiruko) and Deidara. They were sent to check and report back immediately. But, like always, both were stopped by a group of idiots, Iwa nin. Of course. When did anything ever go smoothly? Never actually. The Iwa shinobi surrounded the two Akatsuki members, there were twenty in total it looked like. Iwa was the first to attack. Rock and mud flew at the two and Deidara used his clay to defend. It continued on like this for another half hour until a command was yelled to stop. The Iwa nin stopped but stayed in defensive stance in case the two attacked. They didn't but just watched.

"Akatsuki, state your business here in Earth Country." One of the Iwa shinobi, clearly the leader of them, bellowed at them. The two Akatsuki glanced at each other before Sasori answered for them, not trusting the blonde's answer. "There is something in Iwa we are searching for. Stand in our way and you will be killed."

With that threat, and vagueness of Sasori's answer, one of the back and Unknown shinobi started to do hands signs for a complex jutsu. When both Sasori and Deidara noticed, it was way to late. It was already in motion. The jutsu was flung at the two and engulfed them. When the light dissipated, there was no Iwa nin in sight, no sign of the caster at all. But turning our attention to the two in question, Sasori remained unaffected, surprisingly. Though that can't be said about Deidara though. Not in the slightest. What should have been a fully grown man, or something, there was a three year old, blonde, and cute boy left where Deidara should have been or still is. Sasori did a double-take with his eyes wide open. Deidara was… three again and looked quite annoyed it seemed.

"Hey chu old geezer, what chu wooking at, un?!" Came the childish reply from the boy. Yep, definitely Deidara.

Sasori looked down at his body and confirmed that, yes, he was still himself. It seemed to only affect those with complete human bodies. He was mostly puppet save for the heart in his chest. How the heck would he be able to tell this to the others? Looks like he'd have to finish this mission on his own. But first, he'd have to wait until dark and put this kid in a safe place to sleep. Who knows WHAT he would and could get up to if he left him be now? A whole lot of mischief. Why was he always stuck with the weird ones? First Orochimaru then Deidara.

**(Time Skip: Next Day)**

Well, Sasori had confirmed that it was just a young teen that had dyed his hair pink. Strange for a guy, but who was he to yell at. He was strangely tired, being puppet and all, so he decided to get Deidara and head straight to the base and check his joints and everything. Maybe his heart had something wrong with it.

As he got to the place he left the sleeping blonde, the kid was nowhere in sight. Of course! He just HAD to have the blonde idiot that causes problems all the time. He went searching for the blonde idiot and found him grumpily chatting with and elderly couple. He had to seriously improvise if he didn't want to get a good chat from the older couple. Before he went to go retrieve the kid, he placed a genjutsu on himself. What he looked like was a younger, 6 year-old Sasori, darker red hair and crystal blue-green eyes.

"Deidara, you're out and I win. My time to hide." Sasori said, coming out behind a tree and onto the path. Deidara turned and walked over to Sasori, standing beside him. Without any trouble, they were able to convince the couple that they were playing around and waiting for their parents, so they left the 'kids' be and continued on.

Once the couple were out of earshot and eyesight, Sasori released the genjutsu and glared hard at the kid. "What were YOU possibly _thinking_ wandering off like that? You weren't thinking, that's the problem." Sasori groaned, yes groaned, and summoned a scroll of food he thought he should get while in the village scouting. If Deidara was a kid, he'd be grumpy and want food as soon as he woke up. Which seemed be the case with Deidara's attitude here.

**(Time Skip: 7 hrs)**

Well, now that Deidara was now happy and full with food, they were able to continue their journey. Not without stopping every half hour or so, as customary for a kid. So, after four hours of Deidara and loving taking his sweet time, Sasori had had enough and was carrying him. He was close to the hideout now. Which was good, because he was tired- wait what? That's not good. He really need to see what was wrong with him then get back to undoing Deidara's child appearance.

Two hours later, Sasori goes into the hideout, going into Deidara's room. He nonchalantly dumps the blonde kid on his bed then turns to head out and to his room. Once he closed his door, he sat down and got out of Hiruko, stretching his joints and assessing for any damage. Everything seemed fine. Maybe all he needed to do was 'shut off' for a bit. No, not sleep. He was a puppet after all. For now, not that he needed to know that though. So now, to wait until morning.

**(Time Skip: Next Morning-8 am)**

Sasori woke up, feeling quite weird. He didn't feel his joints through chakra as he should. He got off the chair, noticing how close to the ground he actually was on two feet, and went over to the mirror he had. At that moment Hidan had decided to barge in, demanding what had happened to Deidara, the rest of Akatsuki in tow, Deidara beside the silver haired jashinist. They stopped short, the first thing they saw was that there was puppet parts around a chair then they looked to the mirror. They noticed Sasori's height… or rather lack thereof. Yes my good people, Sasori had also been turned kid. Was he impressed, well let's see.

Sasori was absolutely mad beyond anything. He was not only child, but human also. How? Now he knew. His heart. It was still human and controlled his body. The jutsu affects any human part, if the rest isn't human, then it seems to change. He thought that jutsu was a myth however… seems not.

Sasori turned to face the Akatsuki and "Hahaha you're a f***ing shrimp! Now we have two f***ing brats!" came from, surprise, Hidan. Way to state the obvious. "Ntahp stahwing at me!" (Stop staring at me!) was Sasori's reply. He did NOT like this situation at all. Talk about not acting their age.

**(Deidara POV)**

Now he was excited. He wasn't the only kid here. Tobi didn't count, he was almost adult. No, someone his size, like Sasori was now. His stomach had seemingly chosen that time to say it was child again and needing food. Sasori's grumbled too and Tobi was jumping around saying something about food and playmates. Kakuzu grumbled saying something about loosing money due to these brats and left. Seems Sasori and Deidara wouldn't be going on anymore 'Baby Retrieval Missions' for awhile. If that was a good thing or bad thing, he wasn't sure. What he did know, though, was he got to sleep, play, and eat more now that he was too young to go on missions. What he did know, was that he got to annoy the other Akatsuki and ACTUALLY have a perfectly legit reason for doing so.

**(In Konoha)**

**(No ones POV)**

Meanwhile, in Konoha, all girls seemed to have been introduced to the entire village, quite literally or almost, no one actually knew. The girls were given play dates together, all six, since they appeared to know each other and be from the same place. Where that was, no one knew either, except the Hokage. The Hokage had been acting sometimes differently to other times, even the chakra system was different. However no comment was going to be made about it, no real problem had turned up, yet. However what no one knew, even the Hokage, was that there were six little problems laying in the village as we speak. Sleeping away. Awaiting their destiny it seemed.

* * *

Well? Not as late as last time I think. How is it? You excited for what's gonna happen? Well you better be. I hope.

Sasori and Deidara: *plotting to kill me*

Me: Welp, that ends this short discussion. Time to leave now and move on to the next chapter. Cheers dears *dashes from scene*


	7. Chapter 7: All according to plan?

**Chapter 7: All according to plan?**

Well, long time no type. I just had my 18th a couple months, now I'm an adult. Woooh~ Well, have fun reading. And I'm still looking for Proofreaders. Anyone? *quiet* Well alright then.

I know I haven't been around for AWHILE, but I've had no idea what to type for this chapter. Until now. I was redesigning a shirt of mine and a flood of comments came, from '7MuSiCgAl1' from Wattpad. So as thanks, I dedicate this chapter to you my friend for helping me get my motivation and ideas back.

Also, I must say. I love all your comments. They're so god damn hilarious hahaha

Itachi: *is handed paper* Naomi does not own the Naruto Franchise or I would be back in Konoha and married to Sakura... *smirks* That doesn't sound too bad

Shikamaru and Sakura - 28

Killer Bee and Sakura - 7 (don't question. It's weird I know)

Shino and Sakura - 7

Sai and Sakura - 14

Kimimaro and Sakura - 9 (Oh I love this pairing)

Sasori and Sakura - 35

Neji and Sakura - 2

Utakata and Sakura - 1

Idate and Sakura - 1

Yagura and Sakura - 1

Madara and Sakura - 1

Kiba and Sakura - 1

Kisame and Sakura - 1

Hidan and Sakura - 1

Naruto and Ino - 9

Itachi and Ino - 14

Utakata and Ino - 13

Sasori and Ino - 2

Gaara and Ino - 3

Madara and Ino - 1

Deidara and Ino - 25

Shisui and Ino - 2

Hidan and Ino - 3

Suigetsu and Ino - 1

Mangetsu and Ino - 2

Kimimoro and Ino - 1

Sora and Ino - 1

Haku and Ino - 3

Kiba and Ino - 3

Chouji and Ino - 1

Kankuro and Ino - 1

Neji and Ino - 3

Itachi and Hinata - 8

Lee and Hinata - 4

Hidan and Hinata - 15

Shikamaru and Hinata - 2

Gaara and Hinata - 4

Madara and Hinata - 3

Kisame and Hinata - 2

Shino and Hinata - 3

Omoi and Hinata - 1

Chouji and Hinata - 1

Tobi and Hinata - 1 (oh that's going to be so cute~!)

Sasori and Hinata - 3

Suigetsu and Tenten - 7

Darui and Tenten - 3

Aijsai and Tenten - 1

Hidan and Tenten - 6

Shino and Tenten - 4

Sasori and Tenten - 1

Kiba and Tenten - 1

OC and Tenten - 1

Sasuke and Tenten - 1

Naruto and Tenten - 1

Gaara and Tenten - 1

Kisame and Tenten - 1

Sasuke and OC - 1

Naruto OC - 1

Gaara and OC - 2

Kakashi and Anko - 9

Shikamaru and Temari - 1

Yagura and Mei - 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Inner"**

_**"Black Zetsu"**_

Sorry guys, due to their popularity I researched, these pairings are eliminated:  
**GaaSaku, ItaSaku, KibaHina, KankuroTen, LeeTen**

Is there anymore I'm missing? Remember I don't want popular pairings please. And I'm sorry guys.

Team 11 consists of: Kaminari, Amaya, and Zap ( /d9rbdm6) -13 in story-

-Sensei: Sango ( /d8gtmq7) -23 in story-

* * *

**Last Time:**  
Meanwhile, in Konoha, all girls seemed to have been introduced to the entire village, quite literally or almost, no one actually knew. The girls were given play dates together, all six, since they appeared to know each other and be from the same place. Where that was, no one knew either, except the Hokage. The Hokage had been acting sometimes differently to other times, even the chakra system was different. However no comment was going to be made about it, no real problem had turned up, yet. However what no one knew, even the Hokage, was that there were six little problems laying in the village as we speak. Sleeping away. Awaiting their destiny it seemed.

**Now:**  
**(At the Konoha Village, Nara compound)**  
**(Yoshino Nara POV)**

It was a rather sunny day, and it had been a couple weeks since the news of the new parents and little girls. All the parents (of the future Konoha 12), were quite anxious to meet the new baby girls. So today, it was decided that there was to be a play date for them to get to know each other the best babies could. It was decided they would all grow up together, no matter what.

Like all the other parents, Yoshino was preparing the sleeping Shikamaru for the day. Dressing, feeding, grooming, anything else that was needed. She was quite excited for this, if only she could get her son awake for this. Or her husband for that matter. Guess she had to get both of her males ready, cause no way was she going to be the only mother there without her husband. So, she went about doing everything needed, like everyone else for today.

**(Time Skip: 2 hrs- Park)**  
**(No ones POV)**

The shaded park in Konoha was occupied by parents and their rather young children, a lot of people and half as many young ones. This could probably be described as the introduction of the century, literally. After all, it's unusual for young ones to be introduced so young to so many at once. The village, the new youngsters had already seen, but this would set in motion what is now a new future for the girls, different than the one originally laid out. Now filled with adventure, action, laughter, and even love.

But back to the characters, they were playing as best as their young selves could. Considering most were below the age of 1. Even Naruto was there, since Mikoto had brought it on herself to care for the blonde child, no matter what criticism she got from others and clan members.

The fathers just sat back, chatted, and watched their wives gush over all kids, especially the six new little angels. For nearly the whole day, it went on like this. All excitement in that area of the village. However, in another part of the village, it was quite the opposite atmosphere. Two cloaked figures sat at a small table in a dark room, surrounded by several guarding cloaked figures. All was hidden and rather quiet.

"The girls are secure in the village, bracelets off and locked in a secure place, and everything is 'normal'." Stated one of the sitting cloaked figures, to the other across from their self. The other nodded and continued to think. "Good. Do whatever it takes to keep them in the village and the villagers unsuspecting. No one must know about their... Hokage." And with that, the second figure stood up and disappeared, half of the guards following suite. No one knew of these rendezvous, no one suspected of anything for now. It was indeed normal. For now.

**(Time Skip: 12 yrs, day teams are decided. Academy)**  
**(Iruka's POV)**

It was a great day for him, and he was glad to be able to get another batch of students out of academy and into teams. He was indeed worried about them though, he would admit he was.

One team in particular worried him though, which he stated to the Hokage. Team 7, which was assigned to Kakashi Hatake, he thought they would most certainly fail the test many students had failed. But eventually, he let it go and moved onto teaching the other students.

A couple months later, he had another worry, outside missions for the fresh Genin. Some had already gone out on simple missions, team 7 with one of the worst, so who could blame him in worrying over not just teams 7 and 8 going on a single mission together, but teams 10, 11, and Guy would also be joining them. That's a lot of Genin and only five Jounin to guard over them. Sure team Guy was older and been in the field longer, but they were still Genin. He had asked why so many people for a single mission, and he was told it was guarding for a big party. They couldn't spare any suitable Chuunin or Jounin, so a bunch of Genin and five Jounin just had to do. Apparently.

**(Time Skip: 1 hour- Outside village gates)**  
**(No ones POV)**

The big group of Genin and Jounin had just said by to the village and were walking towards the castle the party was going to be held. Some princess was having a birthday party and had lots of friends and potential husbands, for her or her friends, over. It would take a day of walking and running to reach the castle, not that anyone was complaining really.

They were all talking amongst themselves, and looking around at everything. "I wonder what the princess is like. And the castle~!" Ino said with starry eyes to the other girls. Hinata smiled and leaned closer to speak "I-it's nice that w-we get to go o-on a m-mission all together." All girls agreed and so did the Jounin who overheard. They, unlike the Genin, were discussing ideas and other unrelevant, unimportant things. It wouldn't do good to discuss guarding plans out in the open. The boys were either discussing food, weapons, jutsus, or just silent *coughSasuke and Nejicough*. Back to the girls, they were still chatting, different things though. "Sasuke-kun would look handsome in a prince outfit~!" Sakura stated with stars in her eyes. Ino smiled and agreed, "And I would be his princess~!". That, sparked Sakura into disagreement, "No! I'd be his princess! Sasuke-kun wouldn't want a pig for a princess!" Ino glared at Sakura and opened her mouth to speak "At least I don't have a big forehead, Forehead girl." And that, is how the fight went on for a few hours with all the girls trying to dispel it or moved away to talk to each other, boys, or the Jounin.

When it was getting closer to sundown, the group found a decent sized clearing and declared they stopped for the night. That need the girls fight as everyone prepared for camp. Collecting firewood, stones, and anything else needed. Different groups went to do each task, Jounin accompanying each group. Once fish was caught and a fire started, mission food was getting cooked as everyone either laid out sleeping bags, sat down, or got ready for sleeping so they could go straight to bed after dinner. After a few minutes, a call was heard by Kurenai, "Dinner!" Everyone gathered around and begun to eat after thanking Kurenai and Sango for the meal they cooked. When everyone was finished, they put the earth made bowls in a pile and most were beginning to stand up. "Well if it isn't all the princesses?" Stopped everyone, no matter what they were doing. Everyone turned to see had spoken, and the Genin girls could have sworn they recognised the person who spoke. The person stepped into the light and revealed-

* * *

Cliffhanger~! Hahaha first person to get it right who that was, gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Hooray~!

I'm not even gonna apologise, I just am quite busy sometimes and have no idea what to do for a new chapter sometimes. Comments though help heaps. Ideas even. If you have an idea that you want in the story, don't be afraid to let me know. I'm not gonna bite, more likely than not if its a good idea I'll add it and credit.

I want a good story though and not one that's not thought our or short and boring. Which is why it can be hard, coming up with ideas and stuff. But like I keep saying, don't think I'll give up on it. I started it and I was prepared, and still am, to see it finished.

**Q and A:**  
**Ma-de-de and Kyuubichan662**: Ino, no since it's a bloodline related thing. She is only able to use the taught clan stuff. With Hinata's Byakugan, yes. One of the female clan members was sick but fortunately the eyes were in perfect condition. So, with both the lady's request and Hinata's consent, her 'unworking' Byakugan was transferred. So yes she has them, but wasn't born with them.

**Crazy2017**: Yes, but the Hokage redid them as, **NoobasaurusRex** stated, "Camoflage"~


End file.
